Lost in Snow
by TeenTitansGo101
Summary: Lion-O,Tygra and their wolf freind, Sapphire got strayed away from the other wolves. then when they finally reach their freinds, Star light challenges lion-O to a duel...Who do YOU think will win?


"Lost In Snow"

Juliet laid on the ground looking up at the sky and thinking "I miss you Damian" she got up and Howled at the clouds. Sapphire walked over "I know its hard to lose someone care and love about." Barked Sapphire. Starlight trotted up to Juliet and asked "What's wrong?" "Damian died, I miss him so much." Juliet sobbed. Sapphire Nuzzled Juliet. Juliet looked up at Sapphire's eyes, full of tears. Sapphire returned the stare "Its ok Juliet" Sapphire whispered. Juliet shook her head. Sapphired sighed, "I know what its like to lose someone." Said Sapphire, looking at the sky. "Who did You lose?" asked Juliet. "My mother, she was my only friend cause my father was abusive" Sapphire said. Lion-O waked over and said "its ok, I lost someone very close to me. That person was my father." Lion-O said Sadly and Firmly. Lion-O was Having a flashback. He Remembered his father watcing Him and Tygra play fight when they were little and he remembered his father pulling him pout of a ditch, that Lion-O had fell in. And he also remembered his father's death,his father was murdered by mummra in the form of Panthro and had been Stabbed in the back by him and Claudus fell 100 feet and hit the water. Then lion-O returned to the real world. Arrow trotted over to Lion-o and nuzzled him. Liono shook his head to get the bad memory out of his head. Juliet looked at the clouds. Lion-O got up and ran to the lake. Liono stabbed the sword in the earth. And soon it had blue Electricity all around it. Soon a blue beam shot up from the sword and Shot up to the sky. Lion-O was trying to bring his and the other's lost ones. But it was too powerful for lion-o to take out so it made some sort of Blackhole! Lion-O tried pulling it out but instead he got shocked. And soon it started to rain. Lion-O still could not pull it out. The wind was furious, it was sucking away trees and other animals.

Sapphire was shocked and she howled and barked for help. Juliet yelped, she was started to be sucked in! Lion-o reached the sword and pulled with all his strength and then he felt a hand. It was Tygra! Tygra and Lion-o pulled together and got the sword out of the ground. Sapphire howled for help. Juliet growled at lion-O and walked away wings raised. Liono got up and walked over to sapphire, So did Tygra. The wind was over but it left them with a terrible Lighting storm. Sapphire jumped up from the lighting. Lion-O ran for shelter. Sapphire went with him. Juliet growled. Sapphire fell asleep in a cave, while the storm was still brewing. Arrow found shelter. Soon they all were surrounded with ankle-deep snow. Star light got mad, she looked Indiana wasn't there. She jumped in front of Lion-O "I still want answers, Why did you attack indiana?" she Growled at Lion-O. "I don't know! I just didn't fell safe with my best friend hanging out with another weird wolf I don't even know!" Lion-O yelled at Star Light. Then walked away. Starlight Growled again "Why?" She bared her teeth. "Why do you think Indiana is a weird wolf? He is a nice wolf." Said Star light. "Yea..No he is NOT nice in anyways possible!" lion-O replied. "That doesn't scare me. You'd be my friend if u attacked me! Plus you don't know how strong I'am" She said changing to human form and ripping the sword out of lion-O's hand and pointing it back at him. Tygra secretly pulled out his pistol without Starlight noticing. "Oh yeah! How come Indiana is nicer than u are?" argued star light. Tygra had enough, he pulled the trigger and the bullet hit star light, then Tygra gave lion-o's sword back to lion-O and he ran. Lion-O ran after him. Star light ran after him saying "You forget, I'm a medicine wolf, I can run with wounds." And she ran after lion-O and bit the gun out his brother's hand and said " Quit shooting me when I just want answers!" and bit him. Tygra threw her off but she followed still. She came to a stop. "Look lion-O we can put the past behind us and start new, so I will be nice to you and you be nice to me in return, Maybe we can be friends?" She said sticking out her paw in agreement. Sapphire stood by Star light's side. Lion-O grabbed her paw in agreement. "Good then we have a deal, now help me get into my den, this wound hurts, I need some herbs" she said. Lion-O and Tygra both carry her to her den and tygra get s the herbs and heals Star light. "Thank u" she said "I'm fine now." Liono and Tygra left the den. Star light followed lion and asked "Hey liono can I ask you a question?" "Sure" said liono. "will you train me to be a good warrior? I'm still not good at it" said Star light. "Sure" said liono. Starlight smiled "Thanks" "ok, here" said liono handing starlight a Katana. "Wow! This thing is cool!" shouted starlight. "now just keep bashing this tree and when your ready you can battle me" Lion-O said while pointing at the tree. Sapphire brought back the moose and set it down. liono ripped off a chunk of meat and roasted it over a fire. Sapphire ripped her own part and ate it. Tygra took a peice of meat and ate it raw. liono ate his chunk of meat. liono's fire blew out when a gust of winter wind came. "It looks like winters comin in early" said Tygra "yeah i noticed" said liono shivering and then he sneezed. Sapphire nodded and puffed up her fur. Tygra pulled 2 Cloaks out of his backpack and handed one to liono and liono quickly put it on. so did tygra. in seconds there was ankle-deep snow all around them for miles. "we all have to find shelter before we die!" shouted tygra through the loud noise of the blizzard. "Agreed" said liono. Sapphire nodded and puffed up her fur a bit more ''i cant believe how fast weather changes'' Sapphire muttered. "yeah its like, it was just summer 2 seconds ago."liono replied  
"Because it was just 2 seconds ago!" shouted tygra. Sapphire closed her eyes to keep the snow out of her eyes. liono put a blanket on Sapphire to keep her warm. Sapphire crouched down with her ears pulled back. "Liono! We found shelter!" shouted tygra  
"Finally!" said liono and then ran were tygra pointed, it was a cave. Sapphire ran into the cave drippin' wet. Tygra lit a fire and liono was now sneezing like theres no tomorrow. Sapphire giggled but then sneezed herself. liono laughed. Sapphire snorted and sneezed again ''Why I ata'' Sapphire muttered. "alright everyone close to fire, we have to find the others" tygra said. Sapphire paddled close to the fire still sneezing. liono had a bad cold. Sapphire looked at herself through some ice that has formed. Arrow tried to find shelter then she saw Lion-o Tygra and Sapphire so Arrow tried to make there but she was dragging another moose behind her. Fleaflicker didn't see his sister but found Sapphire. Sapphire sighed pulling her ears back. "Why dont we get to bed,especially you liono" said tygra. Sapphire nodded and curled up in the far corner. when tygra laid down he laid on a sharp rock "OW!" said Tygra and he made the cave entrance collapse and the were locked in and the crystals were 5 feet thick at 10 feet tall. Sapphire's head snapped up she saw nothing but pure black nothing but the fire. liono was fast asleep. Sapphire went back to sleep. Tygra fell asleep. Sapphire slightly snorted in her sleep. The crystal boulders cracked and star light shattered them with a katana."happy to see me? I've been training with it the whole time?" Said Starlight."more than happy" said liono. star light smiled "good smashing that thing is hard you dont know how mad i have to get to do that" she said and turns back into a wolf. Tygra and liono picked up snow balls and threw them at eachother. liono and tygra were still playing, but now Tygra was buriing liono in the snow. starlight playfully tackled tygra. liono asked "starlight you think ur ready?" "yes liono." Starlight said. "alright lets go!" said liono  
"Alright! this will be a fair sword duel against liono lord of the thundercats and Star light the feirce" announced tygra in the middle, hold his gun to the sky. "Now when i shoot, the duel begins" said Tygra. then the gun fires, the match begins. liono draws his sword. "you know i have beaten stronger people than you." says liono and he smashes his sword against hers. star light waits patiently and strikes liono in the leg with the Katana. "Yes and I've defeated stronger than you before in a battle" Said Starlight. "u don't how strong I'am yet?" and strikes her on the arm then back flips and dodges her next attacks. Star light waits and thinks and gets herself mad and strikes him in the stomach with the Katana and knocks his sword out of his hand. liono gets up and blasts her with swords power and blows her with a sonic BOOM! then liono falls to the ground gasping for air, star light almost killed him. Instantly Tygra rushes to help his brother. star light gets up from the sonic boom and goes to lion and turns human "sorry u left me no choice but to get mad" and she puulls herbs out of her pack and heals liono. liono gets up and picksup his sword and thinks 'I just got woopped by a girl!' "No shame in it liono I was wrong your the strongest ive ever got but i want a remach you me and I'm not aloud to get mad this time." "I want to test my skills in mind not anger." She said. "maybe some other time" said liono weakly. "Please! your healed I need to test my skills now and she hit herself in the stomac with Her katana. "see were even now fight again." Said star light. "sure" said liono weakly. "Liono, we need to fight again were even now lets go" and she pulls him up. "fine" he draws his sword and gets ready. star light fights him and they both get knocked down. Sapphire wakes up a few minutes later. Arrow came to watch the fight then says "hey star light I'll fight you." Sapphire looks at Star Light. liono gets up and puts back his sword and says "That was a pretty good fight, maybe you'll fight me again sometime?" "Agreed" she says happily.


End file.
